


【气宇轩扬】王医生，你行不行啊？

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Arnold/Josh (Please Like Me)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】王医生，你行不行啊？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



《上上签》之番外

————王医生，你行不行

晚上九点，医院里除了值班的几个人，没有再遇到其他活物，而且每位医生的房间，都很分散，仿佛是故意的。院长是一个刚刚上任的女神级人物，虽然外表像兔子一样萌萌哒，可作风惨无人道，新官上任三把火，自然对各个科室十分苛刻，尤其是针对王皓轩这种医学精英。

其实说王医生繁忙，倒也没有什么很繁忙的事。只是一天到晚的为别人看病，然后开药。仅此而已，难以置信的，他们两人居然会成为恋人。

“有人吗？王医生？王皓轩？”

“我进来啦~”宋继扬按住门把手轻轻下压，门锁跳动发出“咔哒”一声轻响。他走过秘书室，透过玻璃门能看见办公桌上还摊着写了一半的病例，一边的水杯氤氲出乳白的雾气。

很显然，可能有患者家属找，或者院里有什么急事，王皓轩人才走不久。

宋继扬在办公室转悠了两圈，沉浸在墙壁上挂钟发出的滴答滴答声中。他停在书柜旁，站在和煦的旭光下，一脸恬静，目光清澈，动作轻盈、娴熟，柔软的发丝拂过微红的脸颊，害羞的低着头露出的细瘦脖颈更是平添了一丝柔美的气质。

他伸手抚摸着写着“王皓轩”名字的挂牌，手是那么洁白无瑕，仿佛是一件绝美的艺术品般的纯净，纤细又毫无杂质的手，微泛着冷意。轻轻捧起衣服，那白色大褂上满满王皓轩的味道，几乎可以想象，平时大衣下那纠缠勾勒着脖颈的线条，紧抿的唇角掩不住压抑的音调，鼻腔呼出的气息，加重了隐忍的妖娆。

房间门外传来一些吵闹的声音，宋继扬从床头拿上眼镜，戴上又摘下。心情有些不好，抓起他的衣服开始试装，挂钟的指针指向9点30分。

手里的笔“嗒”得一声落在地上，顺着地板滚啊滚，滚到了主人的面前。王皓轩弯腰拾起，看到原本敞开的丝绒窗帘拉了个严实，室内的光线昏暗而暧昧。扔在沙发上的西装外套，挂在椅子扶手上暗紫色的丝绸领带，解开两颗扣子的黑色衬衫。

“宋继扬。”开口叫他无人应答，声线低哑而迷离，像是开得正盛的罂粟花。

他走近，看到这人正趴在桌子上，半个身子探进在写着病历单，腰带收紧的腰线，屁股自然而然撅起。一转身被压在桌前，西装裤隔着白大衣被顶的紧绷起来。渐渐变得潮湿暧昧的气氛，在肩膀上磨蹭的牙齿，突然收紧的手掌，变了味的拥抱。

“在写什么呢？我看看。”宋继扬修长的手指拿着笔写着什么，宛若翩跹的蝴蝶。王皓轩突然凑近了那通红的耳朵，低声询问，手掌按在他腰上，收紧几下，气息湿热。

“不给你看。”光洁的手腕，戴着好看的腕表。上下滚动的喉结，略带挑衅的眼神，因为昨晚的放纵被磨得有点红，藏在衬衫下的小臂线条流畅，在薄薄的衣料上隐约透出肉色，发丝掩映下的眼睛笑成弯弯的。

“那我不看字，我看看你。”王皓轩像摸猫一样顺了顺你的头发，亲了一下。蜻蜓点水一下之后，他给自己泡了一杯咖啡，正要坐下打开文件审阅手术报告，被宋继扬一只小手干脆利落地抓住了。

或者说是，抓住了他裤子之下的那个东西。

“哟，衣服都换好了？我看看这是谁，宋医生？”

写着“王皓轩医师”的挂牌被取下，走过去捏着他的鼻子，尖端搔弄着乳尖——那是与肌肤所不匹配的粉色，和他的脖子一样，露出与平时严谨完全不同的粉嫩。

他张开双手，正要抱住宋继扬，没想到他居然开始解他的西装。王皓轩被他这一举动吓到，眉头一皱，嘴里温和吐出笨蛋二字。

“伸着手讨个抱抱不可以么，宋医生都换好cosplay服了，都等四十分钟了。”

“宋医生，只是需要抱抱？”熟悉的声音打破了宋继扬被本能驱使着的行动，王皓轩一双手拿着他耳朵，手表反射出的光卷着宋继扬耳朵。不管是金色银色抑或是其他色系腕表款式，王皓轩都可以驾驭的很好都可以跟他的气质相得益彰，更显得他手干净无暇。

“我说还需要你，那你给么？”他认真的看着王皓轩，波澜不惊的时候，亦或神采奕奕的神情无一不吸引着他注目，眼睛好看，鼻子好看，嘴巴好看，哪里都好好看。

“别闹，在医院呢。”王皓轩话语里暗含的宠溺和无奈，让他往日里那副不苟言笑的严肃神情淡化了许多，和宋继扬在一起后，他确实比往常更爱笑了。

搂住宋继扬，让他整个人窝在他的怀里，温暖清冽的气息围绕在宋继扬身旁，让人忍不住抬起小脸亲吻他的下颚。宋继扬也不反驳，只轻柔的握住他的手，慢慢变成十指相扣的姿势，纤长的两只手交握在一起，有些莫名的缱绻意味，红意漫上脸颊。

“王医生，现在是下班时间。”

"下班时间，是属于男朋友的。"他语气慢下来的时候，一步一步步步紧逼，把王皓轩一把推倒在病床上。然后喜欢懒懒散散，用手指在对方身上跳舞，说着趴身上就想扯裤子，撩拨得对方受不了求饶的时候，漫不经心地俯下身体咬拉链。

“门没锁，不许闹。”王皓轩随手扣着手腕压在病床上，看他无力地抓取带出美丽的弧度。宋继扬一把抓住你的手腕，小指勾起落到发尾卷了卷又松开，紧紧贴住他的胸膛，极具暗示性的蹭了蹭，可以清楚的感受到富有弹性的肉感和彼此的体温。

他拉过那发烫的手，按着听诊器往自己就身上胸口上放。

“别闹，就去抢。”王皓轩微微躬起腰，需要费力呼吸才能保持自己心跳的平稳。

“不给～ ”宋继扬将手缩了回去，湿漉漉的眼睛里闪着光，笑嘻嘻的晃晃脑袋，突然笑起来。

“除非你教我怎么用，好不好？”拉着王皓轩的衣角，带有撒娇意味的眨巴眨巴双眼。

“你穿太多了......不方便。”王皓轩看着他，一下一下，就像哄孩子一样，露出两颗奶凶的小犬牙哄着他。

宋继扬不听也不管，用力地嗅了嗅王皓轩身上淡淡的香气，喉结轻轻上下滑动，压下自己腾起的欲望，动作轻柔，开始解扣子，一件又一件脱掉，手臂一伸，衣服落地，单手扯开自己的衬衫，让自己的肌肤紧密地贴紧王皓轩。

"那....这样呢，王医生？"

"要，要脱下这个嘛......"终于将一双手从袖中伸出，白皙修长的手指没有一丝一毫多余的褶皱，像青葱玉女的温柔小手一般，透着一股灵动和柔情。手还在解开最后衬衣纽扣时，被王皓轩一把按住，直接把胸挺起来，暴露在空气中而挺立起来的粉红籽粒，小巧而诱人，仿佛带着无声的邀请。

"不用。听诊器贴着皮肤，会冷。"

"还需要我再脱吗？"他坐在王皓轩身上，依旧用一种很无辜眼神问他。

"不用。不用不用。"连续说了三个不，王皓轩眼神才从他的胸前移开，目光将面前的人紧紧锁住。

"可以教我怎么用了吗？"热中夹杂着潮湿的呼吸痴缠着对方，随着他手上的动作，王皓轩的呼吸也有些乱了，胸前那一片被他肆意对待的肌肤也渐渐升温，他拉着宋继扬的手，将听诊器放至左前胸正确位置。

"我想，再往下听听。"宋继扬跨坐在王皓轩身上的腿，开始有点想要夹紧，轻轻拿听诊器听完心跳，还顺着胸口，往下滑......一边滑，一边留恋地嘬了好几口，在王皓轩胸前吮吸出几个淡红诱人的印子来，这才依依不舍地继续向下吻着。

“我好像听到这里，有点特殊的声音。”宋继扬一手拿着听诊器往下滑，一手突然加快了手中的速度猛烈的揉搓，那两根手指更是要命的扯弄柔软的包皮不断用指腹摩擦敏感露出来的敏感软肉。

“它好像在说他想要.....”手指继续滑到腰腹部，抓住他仍然柔软的阴茎五指收紧缓缓地绕着圈，随后拇指和食指向上摸去，捏住了上端的包皮逐渐向下拉扯......王皓轩开始觉得不行了。

“我很温柔的，真的不想试试？” 宋继扬说着，一颗一颗解开王皓轩的衬衫纽扣，埋下头在锁骨上轻轻地啃噬，吸吮，引得他一阵阵的颤粟，喉间溢出了不知是难耐还是舒服的低吟。

“嗯？我不想只亲......”又喘着粗气撩着人，小嘴一路向下，他顺势脱了王皓轩的上衣，在他白皙柔嫩的肌肤上留下一个个鲜红的印迹。他轻车熟路地解开了王皓轩的裤子，低下头在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上用牙尖轻咬。

指腹在王皓轩手背上温柔的摩擦，伸手抱住了宋继扬的腰，半眯着眼睛靠在椅背上，温柔地透过白色的T恤轻轻抚摸。他边磨边蹭，又变着花样带着一些力道地按压，王皓轩黑色内裤下早已挺立多时。

宋继扬依稀记得前几日这人端着一张冷脸给自己上药，它是怎么八面威风让自己差点当场失控，他正要伸手去碰，王皓轩突然像是被触动了什么开关似的，他突然从椅子上站起来，扶住宋继扬的腰抵在桌上，把人压在身下。伸手向上一挥，两人周围罩住一层淡蓝色的迷雾。

“你不会，真的不行吧，给我看看。”宋继扬习惯性的倚靠在他怀里，身体缓缓蹭动着撒娇，双臂环过他的肩膀，一副无法释放的色欲表情，吻的嘴唇湿湿软软，还带着色气的红润。

"也......也挺大的，怎么就不行呢。"手指捏住纽扣，手腕一转，衣领顶端的第一粒扣子便顺利地从扣眼中剥离出来。接着，是第二粒、第三粒，终於将他衬衫的扣子全部解开了。

他停住手，望向王皓轩。

“什么大，什么不行？”

“给我看看，为什么不行？”宋继扬头耷拉着盯着地面，摆放在身体两侧的手握成拳，整个手也圈住了他的腰，腿也架在他的腿上。把裤子往旁边扯了下，指尖一下一下点着王皓轩的铃口，不时带起来一丝丝晶亮的粘液，王皓轩从未被人如此待过，他渐渐放松了两只握紧的拳头。

“喂，宋继扬，你别...”宋继扬便不管不顾地将王皓轩的巨物整个塞进了口腔。柱身顶端一下子直插到喉咙口的感觉当真不好受，宋继扬喉头条件反射地吞咽了两下，激得王皓轩在他口中的物什更加胀大，撑得他小嘴里再也没有更多的余地，两腮都跟着可爱地鼓起来。

情欲的味道在他口中扩散着，鼻尖贴着耻毛被搔得又麻又痒，宋继扬自己腿间的那处也泌出了粘液，被湿透的内裤紧紧裹着。但是光这样含着也不是办法，他努力调整了下口中巨物的角度，好让脸上的肌肉不那么酸疼，灵巧的舌头开始沿着柱身上的褶皱细致地滑动。

“太大了.....你这.....”他听到王皓轩喉间发出舒服的叹息声，不禁更加卖力地舔弄，又不时模仿性交的动作前后移动着头部。王皓轩便抚上他亚麻色的发丝，阻止他继续近乎自虐的动作，腰臀肌肉用力，一下一下和缓地在他口中抽插。

龟头在喉咙口的插得太深，欲吐感让他想咳又咳不出来，喉间发出闷闷的咕啾声，他只能难耐地耸动着身子。

王皓轩闷哼声逐渐大起来，律动的节奏开始加快，终于在一番狠狠的顶弄后爆发在了柔软高热的口腔中，大股大股的精液顺着喉道直接进入了他体内。在宋继扬无措的当口，王皓轩顺势将那物抽了出来，宋继扬喘了几下，仔细舔舐干净肉棒上残余的湿润液体，仍是被呛得咳嗽不止，眼中的泪水也再控制不住，扑簌簌地落下来。

“不乖，是不是不乖。”王皓轩见状急忙将他身子捞起来，让宋继扬坐在自己腿上，拍着他的背帮他顺气。被耳边的呼气吹的浑身痒痒，宋继扬身子不自觉的颤抖了两下。

“我哪有不乖~”宋继扬依旧不停咳着，湿漉漉的眼睛望着王皓轩，也不知听没听进去。没一会儿，就咬紧下唇，用拇指抹去那端口分泌出来的汁液，炫耀似的伸到他跟前。

"我都把你口射了，你都不给我。"

“我是舍不得，我舍不得你疼。”王皓轩吻住他想要张口说话的嘴，轻哼着挥动指尖，将冰凉的手贴近发热的脑袋，还给他一个缱绻柔情的吻。腾出的手来，摩挲着那人的突出的胯骨，白皙的肌肤透出魅人的红潮，薄薄的细汗挂在鼻尖越发剔透。

“不能再这样了，好吗？”虽是说着斥责的话，可王皓轩语气中却更多的是心疼。

“那我来之前....自己都准备好了....”他看到宋继扬手里夹着一颗粉红色的药粒在他眼前晃来晃去一口吞了下去，本能告诉王皓轩这玩意儿肯定不是什么好东西。

“你疯了！！你乱吃什么药！！！”王皓轩有些气恼他这么任性，惹得下身又硬了几分。而且他很快就发现，在沉浸于突然被压的震惊的时候，自己的衣服突然就被脱的只剩一件白色的T恤。

宋继扬仰头舔了下嘴角，很优雅的做了个“请继续”的手势，手指一动，打算继续解开自己扣子。几乎与他贴身而立。

“还继续吗？”他轻轻问。

王皓轩红着耳朵，把宋继扬抱起来放在桌上，乾脆俐落地将他长裤和内裤都脱了。将他的欲望包在手心，动作温柔地上下撸动，时不时用带茧的指腹在顶端揉搓。宋继扬脱下了西裤，细嫩柔软的大腿套着一双奶白色的丝袜，两腿之间已经微微挺起。平时那么禁欲的面孔现在全透着情欲。

眼尾带着一点红，眼睛也像被蒙了层雾一样，被欲望沾湿。他平时本就很少自己动手，这让原先散落在心底的情欲紛紛向腹下泉涌而去，一时之间竟快要忍不住喷薄而出。王皓轩就想几乎心跳漏拍，他把那人揽入怀中，在他耳边轻声说：

“别这样看我，我真的会忍不住的。”

“那就别忍啊~”带着气息的这句话把宋继扬的耳朵吹红了，还有那看不见的地方又抬起了头。

王皓轩的眼神太过火热，像极了一条舌头将自己上上下下里里外外的舔了个遍。宋继扬试着压低自己的声音，至少听起来不太颤抖。身体忽然变热，任何轻微的触碰都能产生剧烈的酥麻感，听诊器触感顺着自己的小腿一路上爬，汇聚在下腹，高高昂起的阴茎乖巧的翘在肚皮上方，一股又一股的透明汁液从顶端流出，连成一道丝线打湿了一小块肌肤。

"我衣服都脱了......都出水了，你都没反应....."

勃起的阴茎就这么的贴在自己的肚皮上，温润的液体从顶端流出形成一小摊水渍，不断收缩着的小口向王皓轩控诉着自己渴求，刚刚还一脸纯洁的脸现在看起来却淫荡不堪。

“没有的，这么玩儿挺冷的，还是乖乖把衣服穿好。”王皓轩嘴上说着没有，手拉着衣服往他身上套，可粗重的呼吸从鼻腔内传出，腰部忍不住的向上挺动，宋继扬斜眼看向一旁悠闲看着自己的王皓轩，濡湿的眼中满是渴求。似乎注意到了宋继扬投来的强烈目光，不禁轻声笑道：

“我来教你，听诊器究竟怎么用。”

王皓轩在两人相识之初就看出这个纤细的男孩无比的渴望着有人能带给他安全感，统治他的生活，统治他的欲望，而他也确实这幺做了，用爱和温柔不断深入少年的心和身体。

他俯下身子温柔的抚摸宋继扬的头发，将他鬓发掖到耳后，用火热的舌头不断刺戳他早已通红的耳廓；濡湿的触感打的宋继扬一个哆嗦，王皓轩燥热的气息不断袭来，那根舌头不满足似的四处乱搅，几乎要伸到耳洞之中。

下面已经被液体坠得膨大起来，外表清纯的自己下面却是这样一副场景，他握紧了拳头，双腿缠住他的腰，他一手撑在桌面上，一手急不可耐地往王皓轩下身撞，平时一脸冷淡无所求，到底在哪学的这些奇怪的招数？

“啊！”宋继扬被他顶得轻轻一叫，穴内自然而然地一收紧，刺激得他半边身子都要酥了。又要强忍着耳朵上传来的酥痒，宋继扬缩着脖子轻声喘息，那冰冷的听诊器被他肌肤染了有点热，一直在自己下身摩擦，由此引来肛肠内部阵阵收缩，一股强烈的想要被插入的欲望将他的理智击了个粉碎。

“告诉我，刚刚自己吃的是什么。”宋继扬形状姣好的腰腹线条悬在半空，阴茎也因为动作上下耸动，看起来情色至极。冰冷的镜面抵在宋继扬的穴口不断戳弄，内里的汁液也随着动作流在病床上。

“春药。”

“小傻子，为什么要吃那东西，跟谁学的，是不是你那些不三不四的机油。”王皓轩伸出一根手抵在宋继扬的两颗卵蛋中间然后施加力量猛地划过柱身停在龟头上，一股强烈的酥麻瞬间在宋继扬下腹炸开，他吐出更多的汁水颤抖的举起腰，轻呼出声。

时不时还用舌尖眷顾他的昂扬，在敏感的缝隙里打转。

“啊....不是~我看你性冷淡.....我怕勾不起你兴趣。吃了药求着你操我，不好么....宋继扬已经放弃挣扎，他半闭的眼中泛著水光，微张的薄唇发出低声的呻吟。”他几乎咬着牙一个字一个字地往外蹦着。宋继扬见他已忍的额头密了一层汗，心中一阵叹息，他终于忍不住拉住王皓轩的手，扶着那人的坚挺，咬着牙抬起腰坐了下去。

宋继扬忍耐着胸口的燥热，大口呼吸，绯红的脸颊看着就像熟透了果子带着迷人的芬芳。王皓轩倒是悠闲，一双好手随意摆弄着听诊器，满意的看着已经被情欲侵占的医生：

“操了你，然后呢？嗯，我不是为了这些才和你在一起的，知道吗？”

“哼.....嗯....别磨了，插进来....” 宋继扬吞咽着唾沫，那酥麻中一点疼痛，此时倒像是催化剂一般，即将被插入的事实引得他身体阵阵颤栗，不可抑制的兴奋使他更加湿润。

“什么？宋医生，声音可以大点声，否则患者听不清楚啊” 王皓轩笑着，看着宋继扬一面欲火焚身的样子还忍耐着要回答自己的问题，硬的不得了，裤裆里的东西早就绷得直直的，迫不及待的想冲出来。

“嗯？大声点儿？”王皓轩只要轻轻一动，底下那口就缠得更厉害，仿佛沾了水的皮套子般越收越紧，恨不得勒得他不能动弹。

他懒懒抬了下眼眸，抬了抬腕表，与北京时间一秒不错的手表，修剪的圆润整齐的指甲和线条明晰的像是用精密仪器调整过的手指，轻轻捏着宋继扬下巴，使得宋继扬缩了一下眼神，躲开他的视线。每根手指的每个骨节都纤直修长，黄金比例绝好地兼顾了刚和柔。

等王皓轩的手在那地方待了好久，揉到两边都放松了，几乎可以看到里面的软肉了，宋继扬才压着嗓子小声回答。

“插进来...”

“哦？插哪啊？”他将自己挤进他两腿之间，抬起一条白腿勾在手臂上，眼睛直直的看着粉嫩的肉穴将手指吃了进去。王皓轩声音被性欲烧的沙哑，格外低沉的声线把宋继扬激得浑身发抖。

“肛....肛门....”他不禁哭喊出声，听到这种哭泣。几乎是本能一般的，王皓轩无法克制的埋头于他胸前，张嘴吮吸其两颗微微硬挺的肉粒。腰肢水蛇一般忘情地扭动着，臀部微抬迎合着他的抽插动作，两人结合得如此紧密，身体一下被贯穿的撕扯感，让宋继扬没忍住呻吟。

“啊！不是这里....是下面.....”宋继扬不禁低声尖叫，被打开的双腿不自觉的缠上少年的腰部，不断上下磨蹭试图缓解这股难耐的酥麻。

“别玩儿了.....你不会，真的不行吧，王皓轩~”宋继扬无力的捶打着王皓轩的肩膀，不断推拒着埋头在自己胸口舔弄自己乳头的男人。王皓轩舔得极为色情，他用舌尖不断顶弄那小小乳粒，转着圈的舌头略微粗糙的地方刺激下方的嫩肉，最后用牙齿微微咬合往上一扯，一股抓心挠肝的酥麻从胸口迸发。

沉重的房门掩去了外间的嘈杂，往日肃静的空间不断响起微弱的呻吟来。

“哦，对啊，是有人说我不行。”随着呻吟不断的提高，王皓轩手下的动作幅度越来越大，最后几乎整只手掌都探入了松软的穴道，指尖张合之间引来大波黏腻的喷潮。

王皓轩轻轻的吸吮他嘴巴，便把那人带回自己，追逐缠绵，轻轻碰撞的唇瓣间盈出一声甜腻的呻吟，纤细的手指，抹过他嘴唇拨出一串熟悉的号码。

"干嘛啊？？挂掉！！！别…嗯啊！！" 性器也一颤一颤溢出液体，滴落在平坦的小腹，还伸长下巴拼命去挣扎。 

"这怎么能挂掉呢。"一手抄起来抱着换个地方，浑圆柔软的屁股被揉搓拍打，嫩白的皮肤显出浅红的两个手掌印，顺手还不忘按了扩音。

“喂。”王皓轩咬着宋继扬的脖子，将他的脑袋转向电话听筒，松开口温柔的打招呼。

宋继扬整个人像是挖菜一般从床上捞起，使他跨坐在自己身上，已经没什么力气的身体像是没骨头一样柔软，柔柔的趴在了他肩膀上任由动作上下沉浮。他一手手指下意识得勾着耳边的鬓发打转，大力揉捏着宋继扬的屁股，在他耳边低声引诱。

“你朋友，打个招呼。”

“嗯... 嗯啊啊啊啊，繁星...”王皓轩转为大力搅动，即便快感拼命叫嚣着让他挺腰一冲到底，他却丝毫不敢冒进，第一次就采取这样激烈的体位会肯定伤到宋继扬。他将自己的阴茎挺入结肠口，然后不断晃动化成了水的软腰，因此肿硕的龟头就卡在入口处不断打圈，将敏感的肠道撑到最大。

“我...唔唔...我....”宋继扬被他的语言刺激到阴茎流水，肛门收缩，白嫩的娇躯因为连连不断的高潮泛着淫魅的粉红色，细长的双腿都颤抖起来。口中发出的声音随着王皓轩的动作高高低低，像是波浪一般勾人心弦。按住他的肩膀猛地往上一挺。

“啊...王皓轩..你！！！”王皓轩一手抓过手机，把手机放宋继扬下巴下，淫靡的口水潺潺留下，打湿了两人的下巴。贴着听筒，让喘息打在宋继扬耳侧，顺便让宋继扬好听的叫床声钻入听筒对面人的耳中。

“靠！卧槽......宋继扬......你，你是不是被他...”郑繁星没料到这一出，惊讶到叫出海豚音。

“是，被操着呢。”一边手掌贴上他的脸颊，细长灵巧的指尖带着高热，轻柔地拂去了宋继扬睫毛上的泪珠，说" 里面那小子，给我听好了，我到底行不行。"

"告诉他，我行不行？"

"嗯嗯.....我....不想说～"王皓轩不住亲吻舔弄着对方的背脊，在蝴蝶骨上留下殷红的痕迹，下身不知疲倦的顶撞，感受着里面痉挛抽搐的吮咬。宋继扬紧紧咬着下唇，接受那人一次又一次的撞击。

"嗯？？说。"又硬了戳进去不动，磨着他吊着他，轻轻哄着他，喘着粗气，低下头在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上用牙尖轻咬，腾出的手摩挲着那人的突出的胯骨。

"我我......啊......嗯我......"宋继扬摇晃着腰肢配合起他，两人轻轻碰撞的唇瓣间盈出一声甜腻的呻吟。

“不说也行，留点儿力气，刚开始。"王皓轩抚了抚他微颤的脊背，伸出舌尖略带韧劲地抚平他唇上的牙印，而后双手挪到那人的后腰，用力往下一按。

“你，太过...过分....”宋继扬整个人湿透了，一大股一大股的粘液从两人连接的地方涌出，身下的床单早已经黏滑一片，与一般液体不同，肠道内的体液要更加黏腻。在床单表面不会渗透，因此他屁股每每抬起都会将床单粘起，又断成丝线勾在臀尖。

宋继扬双手搂着王皓轩的脖子，屁股被王皓轩抱着，几乎全身的重量都集中在那处连接的地方。王皓轩的力度越来越大，他身下那人欲生欲死的样子让他灵魂深处的暴虐和嗜血快要遏制不住的爆发。

“宋医生穿白大褂，还挺帅，可是，医生都像你这么骚吗？职业操守呢？”毫不客气的翻转，抽离，俯冲，迂回，带出潮湿的令人羞耻的水声，把人压在身下顶撞，恨不得立刻把他整个人吃进骨髓里，一点不剩。

“要记得职业，操守。”“操”字发出口，王皓轩松开捏着他耳朵的手，像是泄愤一般，架起他的双腿拼了命的疯狂顶弄。

“王皓轩。”他喉结轻轻上下滑动後，继续艰难而诚实地低声叫他。

“我在......”王皓轩凑到他耳边，也哑了嗓子。

“好难受......难受......”宋继扬闭上眼睛，尽情地感受那人与他肌肤相触，身体相连。王皓轩把他的头靠在自己的肩上，握着他的腰，缓缓地抽送。

“好热....”抽送的速度越来越快，混合着体液的挤压声，肉体的拍打声，宋继扬半痛苦半沉醉的呻吟声，还有王皓轩贪婪痴醉的低吼，安静的资料室充斥着情欲的味道。

“啊！啊......”擦过前列腺的快感像把宋继扬刺穿了。宋继扬发现的紧张的情绪让自己屁股更加紧缩起来，挺翘的臀却是更加激烈的迎合起身后的撞击，身体敏感的不像话，交合处传来黏腻色情的水泽声。

“这里？”王皓轩停顿了一下，他弓起腰猛的对那里刺得比任何一下都深。宋继扬被碾压到要点，只能拼命点头之后，控制不住的晃动着往后倒。

“哈......啊啊，不行......别......”宋继扬双手箍着王皓轩不让自己滑落，那个地方却高高立着无人问津，渗着透明的液体，胀痛不已。随后，搂着王皓轩的脖子大声尖叫，刚经历被碾压敏感点的剧烈酸麻之后，迎接他的便是更加可怕的结肠顶撞，来自身体内部的钝痛使他难以承受的放声哭喊。

王皓轩的眼眸中闪着泣血的微光，心疼的吻了吻他的下唇，随即腾出手来，迅速地帮他套弄起来。用恨不得把那个人吃进肚子里的猛劲，拼命地歇斯底里地撞击，宋继扬感觉自己快要破碎了，断断续续的呻吟从喉中溢出。

“刚刚....你还一脸性冷淡，你.....嗯不行了....”

宋继扬早已支撑不住，仰起头深喘了几口，而后全身一震，在王皓轩的手中喷薄而出。他迷离地双眼望著屋顶，有一瞬的失神。

“唔......”克制的鼻音中有着隐藏的不满，他怅然若失地睁开眼望向王皓轩，双眸清澈地望着他。

“还想要？”有阳光落进他的眼中，那一双眼眸中泛着微微发光的笑意。

“嗯。”鼻音又重了几分。

诱人的舌尖灵活地钻进他的口腔中，主动勾缠住他的，肆意嬉戏，多番挑逗，引得他魂不守舍，追逐索求，却又在他欲罢不能时突然离开。

王皓轩此时也再忍不住，悉数喷涌在他身体的最深处。

“热........”宋继扬眯着眼睛，双腿叉开，臀缝间淫水流个不停的小洞就压在王皓轩硬实的大腿上，他不耐地扭了扭腰，跨坐在他身上的一条腿上，将发痒发骚的后穴抵着他的大腿来回磨蹭。

“哪里热？”

“啊啊，就...后面，屁股里....身上也热....”宋继扬难忍的垂头，开始用齿尖轻轻划过他修长的脖颈、优雅的锁骨、健美的胸膛，明明不疼却带来某种说不清道不明的颤栗。

“真骚.......多出点儿水，就不热了。”王皓轩渐渐不满足於这样的顶弄，他将口中的小舌卷入自己嘴中舔弄亵玩，透明的唾液不住从两人唇间溢出滑落，双脚撑地，利用病床的晃动制造出更加强力的抽插。双手托住他圆翘的臀部，五指用力地狠狠抓揉着，腰部仿佛装了马达一般快速地向上顶着。

“嗯....嗯......好爽，好爽，啊....”宋继扬短促地尖叫了一声，随後更加大声地呻吟起来。

“可～可是我不行了…”性器再射不出什么液体来，后穴却快速翕张着，偏是痒得紧了。王皓轩听他这么说，退了出来，换了个让他舒服的姿势。手指感受着湿滑又充满吸力的窄道带来的销魂感觉，下一秒就换自己的性器直捣而入。

“不是说我不行么，怎么变成你不行了？”宋继扬脑子里轰轰然，还闭眼享受着高潮的余韵，飘飘欲仙着，没听见身后男人说了句什么，就被抱了起来，转了个个儿，改成趴坐在男人身上的姿势。随着“噗嗤”一声，王皓轩又一次仿佛打桩一般快速地抽插起来，大开大合之间，两人的身躯贴得越来越近、越来越紧。

"不行......不够，就是不行.....啊....."他高高昂起下巴，扭着胯、甩着腰，下腹前后来回挺动，张大嘴巴放声浪叫，爽得几不能自已，高叫一声，眼泪扑簌簌地逼了出来。

嘴硬，又傲娇，王皓轩无奈又宠溺的笑着，张开嘴唇任由他的舌头进来游荡吸吮，舌头相互交缠舔舐，双唇紧紧贴在一起。

“你别亲了......再亲，又要想要了......”宋继扬低低的呻吟，紧致的小穴，湿滑的蜜液，甚至是他西装裤拉链齿的冰凉触感，无一不是巨大的刺激，呻吟声被啧啧作响的水声，啪啪撞击的皮肉之声掩盖。

“哪儿想要？”

“前面，后面.....都想要.....”

“想要，那我就给呗，只要你不疼了。想要几次，就给你几次，好不好？”宋继扬被他压在身下，满脸泪痕，明明喊着不要，漂亮的双腿却自发地勾住他的腰，外翻的小片粉红嫩肉，轻轻颤抖着、收缩着，仿佛在急切地邀请对方的再次进入。

“嗯~~~不行......”

“不可以说不行，我不用下面，用嘴，好吗？我轻点儿～”他一口口嘬着他脸颊，一低头又去吻那黏黏的小腹。

“啊啊啊....疼～没劲儿了....”这个所有人都认为性冷淡的男人，轻而易举就握着他的命根，仿佛抓住了他所有快感的阀门，要他快乐他便快乐，要他痛苦他便痛苦，痛快还是痛苦，都只在他一念之间。

“哪儿疼呢？没劲儿了啊，我看看哪儿没劲儿了，宋老师～过来，我看看。”圈怀里，轻轻亲他嘴唇，若即若离。他特别安心且心痒。

“屁股......我....没劲儿了......”

“我亲亲？亲一口就不疼了，好不好？”王皓轩抱着他的屁股，温软的舌头几乎刮擦着他内部深处，引来宋继扬一阵颤栗，而後他内壁的收缩又反作用到他埋在他深处的欲望上，仿佛一把火将两个人都点燃了。

他边亲，边温柔的问“还疼不疼了，嗯？”

舌头动作越来越快，宋继扬的神智已经全部被那一处的快乐所牵引，被不断刺激的宋继扬此时几乎连抬手的力气都没有，每一下都仿佛踏入云端，但腿间和屁股里湿润潮热的触感又在时刻提醒着他现在的状态，他咬着牙克制自己，怕再次浪叫出声。

“爽么？”

“爽.....爽死了.....还要.....”身子不住反射性的扭动，即使这样，他还是不断诉说着自己的渴望。

一股温暖中带着湿润滑腻的触感，随着王皓轩口舌动作而贴合在了他的下腹部，不一会儿那紫红肉根就变得亮晶晶了，被王皓轩一阵摆弄後更是克制不住地竖着跳动。

"不，不要~~不行了我不行了......皓轩，快点儿......我不行了～"现在因为染上情欲而显得格外勾人，随着自己体内那根炙热器物的顶弄而结巴起来，还带了些忍受不住的哭腔。

从认识到确认关系，忍了这么久，宋继扬身体仿佛被强硬地揉开了似的，颠簸得如在飞驰的烈马上，起起伏伏，尖叫不断，浑身上下说不出的舒服受用，被挤出的淫液顺着大腿内侧流淌至脚下，只能一次次带着哭腔媚叫。

“啊....王医生，不玩儿了.....不，不要了....”

“唔唔....又被你弄射了.....”一时还闭合不上的红肿穴口顺势流出了浑浊的液体，也不知是他射进去的还是宋继扬自身分泌出的，白浊顺着臀缝和嫩白的腿根向下流，整个会阴处都变得一片湿答答的。

“啊啊啊啊....啊啊啊....不够.....”他被连番的高潮刺激激得不断颤抖身子，纤细的手指攥着王皓轩的裤脚，太过用力几乎就要折断，小嘴微张着呼吸，口水一点点由嘴角淌出，沾湿了舌头，下一秒就被另一张嘴吸住吮动起来，涎水不断滑落，身下的洞穴已经无力收缩。

27°空调热风不断拂过也能够引起对方一串下意识的抖动。被快感占满的宋继扬缓缓转过头去索吻，被快感激出的泪水阻碍了视线，王皓轩眸色一深，细细密密地啄吻他泪湿的眼角，拭去他小脸上的泪水，刮一把他泛红的鼻头：

“不是你要我这么做么，怎么哭起来了？”

“嗯？还要么？不说话了？？”舔到最后，王好炫神情柔软得一塌糊涂，唇角亦悄然牵出一抹弧度来，虎牙叼着他侧颈磨了下，留下不深不浅的印记，生怕下辈子找不到他一样。

整整一个晚上，宋继扬或者自己敞开大腿缠进他怀里，或者趴好了屁股高高地翘起来，让王皓轩从后边顶弄他。

又或是捧着王皓轩的肉棒又吮又舔，爱不释手的吞噬，而后被他从床头操到窗户上，又从桌前操到门板，看着医生护士患者来来去去，他却在随时都有人发现的地方，咬着手指死命憋住浪叫。

王皓轩平日里自制有度，言语不多，性冷淡果然是装的，最爱坏心眼地次次都操在最要命的里面，还要啃着他的耳廓，频频问他大不大，爽是不爽，让他承认自己骚不骚，浪不浪，每次他被逼问时，从体内涌出的剧烈渴望却不容忽视。

滴滴答答——滴滴答答——挂钟不停的在转动，现在又是什么时分，什么情景，无人得知。

“哈喽.......喂......喂....你们电话还没挂......有人吗？”被遗忘的角落里，手机里传出郑繁星的声音，小奶音软软的，莫名的觉得委屈。

“宋继扬被操累了，睡了。”电话那头，突然传来一句男人低沉磁性的声音，带着笑意的低语下，遮不住的挑衅。

“你你个色魔！！你变态王皓轩你......你.....”

嘟嘟嘟嘟......

确实是累了，二人期间接了无数次黏腻的吻，宋继扬浑身脱力已经快要睡过去了，最后，他只能发出迷蒙的哼哼。记不得什么时候被抱着洗了澡，也记不得是不是洗澡的时候又被他捅了几次，宋继扬整个人就好像在天上飘一样，被王皓轩带着跌宕，始终无法降落。

早上的时候，还是宋继扬先醒了过来，房间里没有灯光。之前身上体内留存的淫乱液体已经被擦洗干净，赤裸的身子在昏暗的房间显得越发苍白。

他动也不敢动，腰直发软发酸，半睡半醒中好像做了一场很长很长的梦。又眯了眯着眼，如同慵懒而高贵的猫咪一般 抬手遮住了眼睛。偏头，盯着窗台上上次在山上捡到的枫叶，还有在山上求到的上上签发呆。突然想起那天，和王皓轩十指相扣，走到佛像的侧面，迎面走来一位苍老的金袍红裟师傅。

“施主，可是要求一签？”

“哗——”木签四散，唯留空筒。他惊恐在睁开眼睛，仿佛经历一场灾难，喘叹不息，手中紧紧地握着空筒。敲棒老僧缓慢拾签，轻轻地放下空筒，起身，拾签，转身。

“我何宿，我何宿。烟波下钩。六鳌连获，歌笑中流。”

解签：上上签。

“阿弥陀佛。”老师傅微微一拜，回到佛像旁，开始念经诵佛，手中开始敲击那口古老而笨重的铜磬，耳边响起“噹——噹——噹”沉重而古老悠远的金属碰撞声。

“阿弥陀佛。”二位双手合十，齐齐回拜。

看着躺在自己旁边睡得正沉的人，忽闪忽闪，像勾子勾的白宇心里痒痒的。伸出手，碰碰手啦摸摸腿啦戳戳屁股，又摸了摸他下巴上的胡渣，王皓轩属于体毛比较旺盛那种男人，这几天因为累了又没有刮胡子，所以今早看起来竟然比平时更有男人味。

“上上签，签文自取。”

“嗯，果然，上上签，还挺准。”一手撑着脑袋一手在王皓轩的锁骨上画圈圈，仿佛将两条脆弱的红线，拴在了一起一样。替他梳理了一下额前的碎发，最后轻轻地烙下一吻。

“睡吧，我的上上签。”

——禾火竹千代


End file.
